


когда времена

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: охотница с золотым шрамом через лицо и ее вампирка заходят в паб...





	когда времена

_паб_

Когда времена были спокойными ( _они такие уже две с небольшим сотни лет! — ох, заткнись, пожалуйста!_ ), когда времена становились спокойными, они выбирали ( _ты выбирала! — хорошо, я выбирала_ ), но все-таки они выбирали какой-нибудь симпатичный городок — средне большой, оживленный, опасный _— умеренный_ городок, и останавливались там. Расспрашивали местных насчет пабов в округе, выбирали какой-нибудь приятный и популярный и отправлялись туда, где за историю можно было получить угощение.

Эта история начиналась с того, что они получили заказ — обычные требовали больше силы, чем ума, и за этот, где было наоборот, они схватились ( _ты, ты схватилась_ ) с энтузиазмом. Их задачей было найти оборотня, опасного и неожиданно умного, и для этого недостаточно было просто примчаться в нужное место и вступить в схватку, для этого нужно было порыскать по библиотекам ( _и поговорить с нудными и снобскими библиотекарями_ ), изучить манускрипты ( _жутко пыльные, от которых потом кожа сохла_ ), опросить свидетелей ( _все как один — безмозглые_ ), разобраться, что они запомнили правильно, а где — пусть и не со зла — придумывали ( _что же, обойдешься без комментария? — а что тут комментировать, я уже почти уснула от безысходности и безнадежности_ ). Для этого заказа им нужно было заниматься исследованием, вести дневники, сопоставлять даты и календари ( _ох, короче, нужно было заниматься всей этой невыносимой, тягостной ерундой, что мы и делали, но, признаюсь, что-то наводит меня на мысль, что если мы продолжим историю в этом же духе, то нас не только не угостят сегодня, но и попросят, а то и попрут отсюда_ ).

Оскорбительно, но кто-то среди слушателей хихикнул, а кто-то даже пробурчал, что да, именно это и произойдет.

— Предлагаю сменить рассказчицу, и выбрать меня! — театрально воскликнула вампирка, легко отодвинула свою спутницу вместе со стулом и столом и вскочила на ноги. — Итак! История о том, как мы познакомились!

— И шрама! — уже не слишком трезвый юноша кивнул на лицо ее спутницы, которое перечеркивал тонкий золотой шрам.

Вампирка ухмыльнулась, так, чтобы стали видны клыки, и юноша отпрянул.

— И, конечно же, шрама!

_история о том, как мы познакомились (и шрама)_

Вообразите, дорогие слушатели, я спала добрую тысячу лет и проспала бы еще столько же — тут, должно быть, уместно объяснить причину такого долгого сна, но причина эта такая скучная, что не хочется даже слова тратить. Я спала в своем прекрасном логове, окруженном опаснейшими ловушками, темнейшими артефактами, амулетами, колдовскими шкатулками — часть из них была припрятана, часть находилась на виду — чтобы ни у кого и желания не возникало соваться. Ни у кого и не возникало.

И тут я почувствовала _запах_ — и, конечно же, немедленно проснулась.

Впрочем, нет, знаете, давайте-ка лучше начнем сначала.

_история моей поразительной подруги_

Она никогда не рассказывала, и я никогда не расспрашивала, потому что отличаюсь огромным тактом и такой же гигантской деликатностью, как она оказалась в школе охотниц и охотников, что это было — сиротство, побег, продажа, но оно и не было важным. Никто не оказывается в таких местах добровольно, никто не хочет лишний раз вспоминать причины, и к чему же тогда бередить раны, и напоминать о несчастливых годах тоскливого детства ( _ох, ты заткнешься уже об этом наконец? — конечно!_ ). Она была одной из самых молодых в школе, но не самой — поэтому оказалась лишена поощрения для младших. Поощрения же за таланты ей не полагались, потому что таланты оказались довольно посредственными. Не поймите меня неправильно — она всегда была в пятерке, а то и тройке лучших, ловко умела обращаться и с оружием, и с людьми, быстро схватывала языки и навыки, могла защитить и защититься — но ей никогда не удавалось стать хоть в чем-то из этого лучшей.

Это оскорбляло. Представьте мою подругу совсем ребенком — встрепанной, довольно безмозглой, вечно сердитой, амбициозной — последнее представлять не нужно, оно до сих заметно. Она злилась. Она пыталась забросить другие предметы, чтобы выбрать что-то одно, в чем выйдет добиться совершенства, но это было не в ее характере, и даже если страдали остальные, выбранный не становился лучше. И что выбирать? Она хваталась за одно, за другое, но ничего не вызывало у нее _особого_ интереса — так что все возвращалось на свои места. Всегда в пятерке, иногда — в тройке, но будто бы какое-то проклятие на нее свалилось — никогда не лучшая.

И вот в один особенно огорчительный вечер, когда она была в шаге от победы, но соученица обошла ее не техникой даже, а красотой удара — наша дорогая героиня и моя прекрасная подруга решила, что с нее довольно. Достаточно вечно быть позади кого-то, пришло время самой заняться своей судьбой.

Она сбежала. Как любой глупый подросток она была уверена в собственной неуязвимости и удаче, не подумала, что ей понадобятся вещи и провизия — кроме того минимума, который их приучили всегда иметь на себе, и скоро она узнала голод и прочие неприятности самостоятельной жизни. Хорошо тогда хотя бы стояла весна, и было не особенно холодно, иначе, представляю, никакой прекрасной подруги у меня могло бы и не быть! А все остальные гибельные дела! Скольких существ она встречала, одни других хуже! Сколько опасностей ей грозило, сердце, если бы оно у меня билось, останавливалось бы! Даже думать об этом страшно!

Поэтому не будем, вернемся обратно и истории нашего знакомства. Да, да, юноша, и шрама тоже.

_история знакомства и шрама (продолжение)_

Моя милейшая будущая подруга быстро сообразила, что ей нужно отыскать работу, иначе придется опускаться до воровства — что дело в нашем регионе совершенно неприемлемое. Но что может делать подросток с клеймом школы охотниц на предплечье? Она решила, что будет охотницей. Все адекватные клиенты нанимать ее отказывались — она врала о своей уникальности и раннем выпуске довольно вдохновенно, но даже те, кто верил в ее рассказы, не хотели нанимать ребенка. От адекватных она перешла к подозрительным, от тех — к сомнительным, а от тех — к совсем сумасшедшим. Среди них она и нашла себе клиентов — история там была всем знакомая. Появился, мол, некий загадочный и таинственный рыжеволосый красавец, хромой, с уникальной тростью в руке, в хорошем костюме — соблазнил пару девушек, заманил нескольких юношей, чтобы расчленить на опыты, стащил дедушкины часы с полки, плюнул со злодейскими намерениями кому-то в суп… Было предположение, что в суп он плюнул, потому как тот оказался совершенно несъедобным, и, зная пабы в нашем краю, я склонна этому предположению верить. Как славно, что мы теперь в другом месте, где и кровати мягче и едва не в пример лучше. Давайте, друзья, поднимем бокалы за это замечательное местечко, где мы собрались сегодня, но что же это, наши бокалы совсем опустели. О, спасибо! Ваше здоровье! Мы бы еще не отказались попробовать наконец тех славных цыплят, которыми так соблазнительно пахнет с кухни.

Моя драгоценная неразумная будущая подруга схватилась за заказ, даже не дослушав его до конца. Взяла аванс, немедленно растратила его и принялась искать своего красавца-колдуна. Поиски привели ее в горы — и там-то мы и возвращаемся к моменту, когда я проснулась от _запаха._

_Запах_! Как описать его тем, кто никогда не чувствовал? Вы все, верно, думаете — мы знаем кровь, кто же не знает, как она пахнет, но для вас кровь — это солоноватость и металл, реже — сладость, но не для нас, для нас _запах_ — это совершенно иное, совершенно, что там все-таки с цыплятами, а то есть риск, что я заговорю сама себя и соблазнюсь на что-нибудь иное. Скоро будут? Разве это не восхитительно?

_Запах_ будил, будоражил, тянул, уговаривал, делал все те вещи, которым невозможно и не хочется противиться. Я немного пыталась — мне было хорошо в гробу, в логове, признаться, я была даже слегка раздосадована _запахом_ , немного сердита на него — но разве выйдет сердиться долго? Я встала, заново научила ноги ходить, а зубы кусать, приняла облик посимпатичнее ( _ха! — вот и никакое не ха! я была юной девой, слишком прекрасной для этой горной местности. — без обид, но ты выглядела, как оживший труп, и не из тех, которые чем-то необъяснимо привлекают, нет, совершенно жуткий_ ). Не будем спорить. Я приняла _некий_ облик и отправилась искать источник _запаха._ По дороге я рассердилась. Понимаете же, когда спишь тысячу лет, из головы вылетают все места для ловушек и амулетов, и к источнику _запаха_ я подобралась уже несколько потрепанной, пару раз проклятой и со сломанными ногтями и пальцами, парой позвонков и ногой. Может, и да. Может, если подумать, я и не выглядела, как дева слишком прекрасная для мрачного пейзажа.

Я не то чтобы _ожидала_ встретить кого-то и все-таки удивилась, когда встретила ее — совсем крохотную, уставшую, несчастную, насупленную. До этого я обычно не говорила с людьми, с источниками _запаха_ — так особенно, зачем говорить с едой, но вот ведь странность. Я была голодна, но есть ее не хотела. Зато хотела расспросить. Я была заинтригована — она не испугалась меня, ну то есть, конечно, она испугалась, но держалась и выглядела при всем довольно боевитой. Я чувствовала, что ей плохо, чувствовала _запах_ … Я вежливо спросила:

— Ты ранена? Не бойся, я помогу.

Стала спускаться к ней. Она не ответила насчет раны, но жутко покраснела, вся залилась краской — мне стало ясно, откуда взялся _запах_ , и есть ее совсем расхотелось. Одно дело пораниться по глупости в вампирских горах — это кончается смертью. Совсем другое — природа, которую не изменить и не проконтролировать. Я не чувствовала вокруг других вампиров, но все равно решила остаться на несколько дней, чтобы убедиться, что все будет в порядке. Она не была в восторге, но как ты с вампиркой поспоришь? Верно-верно, никак. Поэтому я осталась. Со временем она поделилась своими историями, я своими, и когда горы кончились, когда _запах_ пропал, я решила, что, пожалуй, пусть оно и не было нужно, все равно задержусь еще — и помогу ей с заказом.

_цыплята_

А вот и цыплята подоспели, не радость ли? Наслаждайтесь, дорогие друзья, а я пока снова прервусь на другую историю. Цыплята мне напомнили, как однажды мы взяли заказ на северного лиса — причем не обычного, а того, который исключительно по детям был, но оставался, как все лисы, порядочным засранцем. Надкусывал и бросал истекать кровью. Не дело.

Заказ был роскошный — лис наследил по всему графству, в каждом городе после него оставались безутешные родители и чуть менее безутешные, но более сердитые директрисы детских домов и школ — все готовы были заплатить за голову, одни других щедрее, но самыми щедрыми, как водится, были те, кто изнывал от страха в городах, куда лис пока не добрался. Моя необыкновенная подруга — ум и смекалка всех наших операций — выяснила, какой городок будет следующий на пути, мы отправились туда и, чтобы не выделяться, прикинулись учительницами. Хорошо, она — учительницей, а я просто стала новой экзотической любовницей директора. Чтобы сильно не привлекать внимание, я пила один хитрый отвар, который на время делает меня совсем человеком — что безусловно бывает полезно, но в тот раз едва не довело до беды.

Я была человеком, а еще и забавлялась со своей новой постельной игрушкой, моя подруга ждала лиса, и вот он появился. Видели ли вы лисов? Зрелище впечатляющее, а когда лис северный — так отдельно. Наш же был еще совершенно не в себе, и, признаться, даже меня поразил своим безумным великолепием. Моя подруга бросилась за ним — в дурацком учительском платье, черное, длинное, из тускло поблескивающего сукна, с белоснежным накрахмаленным воротничком — она бросилась за ним в курятник, простите, ученическую спальню. Я побежала следом, проклиная зелье, чем я могла ей помочь в человеческом виде? Только героически умереть за нее, что я бы сделала, можете, не сомневаться, но делать, конечно, не слишком хотелось. В курятнике был хаос. Перья летели во все стороны, цыплята паниковали и жались к моей подруге, она стояла напротив лиса — уверенная, спокойная, жутковатая в своей хладнокровности. На улице шумел ветер, спальню время от времени освещали вспышки молнии. Я хотела повыводить цыплят, но моя подруга атаковала — и я глаз не смогла отвести.

Иногда особенно красивые бои сравнивают с танцами, знаете? Ах, противники так кружили друг вокруг друга! Выпады — как в танго, прыжки — как в балете. Все чувственно, эмоционально, живо, но плавно. Бывают такие, и бывают хороши — но здесь, ах. Эта битва не была танцем. Она была битвой. Яростью, силой, схваткой умов и духа, скоростью, и ух, друзья, как же она была хороша! Не люби я всем существом свою изумительную подругу, в те минуты, особенно, когда ее белоснежный воротничок окрасили брызги крови, когда она выпрямилась с головой лиса в руке и улыбнулась мне — я влюбилась бы в нее в это мгновение. Цыплята, те которые не сбежали и не рухнули без чувств, — были сражены. До сих пор заваливают мою чудесную подругу любовными письмами.

Вы со своими покончили? Тогда продолжим.

_история уже не знакомства, но шрама (еще продолжение)_

На чем мы остановились? Ах, тот загадочный и таинственный рыжеволосый красавец. В чем тут дело — моя подруга была ребенком, я едва только проснулась и всего-то пару раз успела поесть — конечно, не ее, и конечно, я прекрасно слышу, о чем вы там перешептываетесь, — мы были уверены в себе больше, чем были подготовлены. Я решила, что раз заказ пришел от сумасшедших клиентов, то насколько он может оказаться сложным? От сумасшедших и не может, вот только эти не были такими, они были в отчаянии, поэтому обратились к моей прелестной подруге — другие их даже не слушали, стоило узнать, о ком они говорят.

Мы же не знали. Мы искали мелкого пошиба колдуна, и это, должно быть, нас и спасло — его жалость. Мы нашли его и напали — он раскидал нас, попытался уйти, но мы не сдавались, атаковали снова — безрезультатно, и снова — я, скажу честно, завелась, а моей милой подруге тогда и поводов не нужно было. Мы были злы, ярились, бросались и бросались, пока ему не надоело. Он достал из рукава плетку чистоты, собирался ударить ей меня — я успела понять, что мне конец, но не успела даже заслониться — а вот моя подруга успела и увидеть это все, и броситься между мной и плеткой. Вампиров ее удар превращает в пыль — на людях, как выяснилось, оставляет золотые раны.

Колдун сбежал, но мне было не до него, я выхаживала свою подругу и поверить не могла, что все это произошло.

_дружба_

После мы не отправились навстречу приключениям, нет. Я нашла лекарей, и мы вместе выходили мою бесценную подругу. Потом я вернула ее в школу, назовем вещи своими именами, _заставила_ окончить ее, а сама слонялась неподалеку, набиралась сил и знаний, заводила всякие знакомства — за тысячу лет мир порядочно изменился, знаете, меня ждало много открытий. Мы все время держали связь, и дружба все крепла и крепла.

Наконец моя более разумная теперь подруга выпустилась ( _уже не скажу, ты стала лучшей хоть в одном предмете? — нет, не стала. и даже завалила эссе по вампирам, это-то помнишь? — ну не завалила, преподаватель ведь исправил оценку, когда я с ним побеседовала. и не надо вздыхать, он сам этого заслужил_ ), и вот тогда-то мы и начали путешествовать вместе: брать заказы, создавать имя, репутацию и капитал, и все у нас выходило и ладилось, вот только всегда, знаете, мы поглядывали в сторону рыжеволосых хромых красавцев с уникальной тростью в руке…

_заказ_

Вампирка замолчала, и все в пабе очнулись, переглянулись, всех охватила волна подозрения, пошел шепот, превратился в тревожный гул — потому что и верно, верно, в темном углу за маленьким столиком сидел медноволосый красавец с тростью. Все в пабе сразу же поняли — сейчас начнется. Одни подумали, ух, самое интересное, другие забеспокоились за собственную безопасность, третьи испугались, но все — остались.

Началось. Они атаковали, слаженно, ловко, вампирка когтями, ее спутница — ножами, но — толпа удивленно ахнула — они напали не на медноволосого, а на неприметного паренька, который высунулся с кухни. Паренек удивился, попытался _обернуться_ , но не успел, охотницы были быстрее.

— Что за хрень? — растерянно спросил кто-то из толпы, и девушка с золотым шрамом через все лицо ухмыльнулась:

— А вот нужно было дослушивать историю про библиотеки, анализ данных и статистику полнолуний, тогда было бы понятно.

Ее вампирка добавила:

— Ну правда, друзья, вы же не думаете, что нас всякая бесплатная месть заинтересует больше, чем прекрасно оплаченный заказ? К тому же, это не он.

Вампирка взвалила тело на плечо и вышла. Ее спутница вежливо попрощалась с ошарашенной публикой, захватила пару шоколадных кексов и пошла следом.


End file.
